Pervertido
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall es un total pervertido. Si no está durmiendo, comiendo o teniendo sexo, está viendo pornografía. Pero... le entran ganas de tener en la cama al chico que vive al lado de su casa, y que es muy... religioso; Logan, un chico que no falta a la iglesia el domingo por nada del mundo. Rating M. Perversión. Slash. No es Mpreg T-T.
1. Prevew

**Hola!**

**Como les prometí aquí está el prevew de Pervertido. Espero y les guste.**

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Mudanza… es la primera vez que me mudo. Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo 17 años y… soy un poco religioso. Nah, soy muy religioso. Asisto a la iglesia todos los domingos desde que tengo memoria. ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? Mamá debe de estar cocinando algo para conocer a los vecinos, pero como siempre soy yo el que llevará todo eso a los vecinos. No me importa, la Biblia claramente nos dice que debemos obedecer a nuestros padres.

– **Deuteronomio 5:16: Honra a tu padre y a tu madre, como el Señor tu Dios te ha mandado, para que tus días sean prolongados y te vaya bien en la tierra que el Señor tu Dios te da –**

"_Logan, hijo, ven por favor._"

Bajé rápidamente y entré a la cocina, donde huelo los deliciosos pasteles que mi mamá siempre hace. "Huele delicioso, mamá."

"Gracias, hijo. Mira, hay suficiente comida para llevarle a todos los vecinos. Puedes empezar con la casa del lado. Hay un auto parqueado al lado del garaje así que debe haber gente."

Tomé una caja. "Está bien. Ya vuelvo."

"¡Oh, Logan! Diles que si quieren algo más no duden en preguntar, siempre estoy aquí para servirles."

Salí de la casa y caminé hasta la casa de al lado. Hay un lindo auto parqueado en la entrada, y una gran moto al lado del auto. Fui hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre. Un momento después la puerta se abrió y un chico rubio apareció en la puerta.

"Hola," saludé. "Mi nombre es Logan, acabo de mudarme con mis padres desde Texas… y mi mamá mandó esto."

"_Que sexy eres._"

Sé que pueden pensar que por ser muy religioso repudio a los homosexuales… pero no, porque yo por mi parte me siento atraído a los hombres y mujeres por igual. Mis mejillas se calentaron un poco y mi mirada cayó.

"Soy Kendall. Pasa si quieres, sexy."

Entré. Fuimos a la cocina y puse la caja llena de postres en el mostrador. "¿Está tu mamá?"

"No. Estoy solo," me dijo y me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé un poco de nuevo. "Mi mamá dice que si quieren algo de lo que hay aquí no duden en preguntar."

Abrió la caja, sacó un Cupcake y lo mordió. "Que delicioso."

Miré alrededor y vi que la casa es muy bonita, está limpia y bien organizada—lo hice sin que el chico, Kendall, me viera. Miré abajo y… creo que llegué en un mal momento. Kendall tiene… una erección muy prominente en su pantaloneta.

"Bien, creo que me iré," le dije.

"Te acompaño a la puerta, sexy."

Me sonrojé una vez más y salimos de la cocina. Salí de la casa—no sin antes despedirme del chico—y caminé de nuevo a mi casa. Entré y fui a la cocina.

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"_¡Oh fuck yeah! ¡Fuck me harder, baby!_"

Oh dios, estoy a punto de venirme. Este video… ¡mierda! ¿¡Quién timbra ahora?! Tendré que bajar. Me subí la pantaloneta, mi erección un poco prominente, pero no mucho. Bajé y abrí la puerta, revelando un chico extremadamente sexy… carajo descaradamente sexy.

"Hola," saludó. "Mi nombre es Logan, acabo de mudarme con mis padres desde Texas… y mi mamá mandó esto."

"Que sexy eres," le dije.

Como verán soy gay, y soy un total pervertido. Así es, lo acepto, soy de los chicos más pervertidos que puedas conocer. Si no estoy comiendo o durmiendo, estoy teniendo sexo o viendo pornografía. Tengo 18 años, y soy así por lo menos desde hace 4 años. Oh dios, se sonrojó, que sexy.

– **Romanos 1:27: y así mismo hasta los varones dejaron el uso natural de la hembra y se encendieron violentamente en su lascivia unos para con otros, varones con varones, obrando lo que es obsceno y recibiendo en sí mismos la recompensa completa, que se les debía por su error –**

"Soy Kendall. Pasa si quieres, sexy."

Entró. Fuimos a la cocina y puso la caja que se veía un poco repleta en el mostrador. "¿Está tu mamá?"

"No. Estoy solo," le dije y le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó un poco de nuevo. "Mi mamá dice que si quieren algo de lo que hay aquí no duden en preguntar."

Abrí la caja. Oh mierda, que mundo de postres. Saqué un Cupcake y lo mordí. ¡Mmm! ¡Que delicia! ¡Si así cocina la mamá no me imagino cómo sabrá el hijo! "Que delicioso."

Comenzó a mirar alrededor. Hice como si no supiera que estaba reparando mi casa. Me moví un poco, y mi erección se movió un poco también, para que saliera más. Lo vi mirar hacia abajo y un momento después sus ojos se abrieron un poco—jeje, ya lo vio.

"Bien, creo que me iré," dijo.

"Te acompaño a la puerta, sexy."

Se sonrojó una vez más y salimos de la cocina. Se despidió de mí y salió de la casa, luego caminó de nuevo a su casa. Que delicioso trasero tiene, creo que ya tengo mi nueva meta para tener en la cama. Parece que el chico es virgen, y los vírgenes son _mucho_ mejores, cuando quieren por fin perderla tienen ganas pero no saben qué hacer, así que ahí estaré para guiarlo por la senda de perder la virginidad a lo grande. Entré de nuevo y subí a mi habitación para terminar con lo que empecé hace rato.

* * *

**Es una parte del primer capítulo, así que esperen esto y más :)**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Mudanza

**¡Gente, he vuelto!**

**Después de tomarme un descanso casi todo diciembre, he vuelto el 1 de Enero de 2014 con el primer capítulo oficial de Pervertido, ¡para que vean como me gusta esta historia es la primera que actualizo este año!**

**Antes de todo, una cosa: r****ecientemente estaba normal en el iPod escribiendo los Fics, y me llegó un correo de Fanfiction diciendo que tenía un nuevo revew para Enfermedad (un one-shot de hace un tiempo), de un guest con el nombre de "rushers" que decía:**

**"q mierda btr no son gays me hacen el favor"**

**Si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que no tienes que leer si no te gusta, esto es SLASH y es Kogan smut.**

**Ahora, el capítulo. (Díganme qué piensan de lo anterior XD).**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Mudanza_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

Mudanza… es la primera vez que me mudo. Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo 17 años y… soy un poco religioso. Nah, soy muy religioso. Asisto a la iglesia todos los domingos desde que tengo memoria. ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? Mamá debe de estar cocinando algo para conocer a los vecinos, pero como siempre soy yo el que llevará todo eso a los vecinos. No me importa, la Biblia claramente nos dice que debemos obedecer a nuestros padres.

**– Deuteronomio 5:16: Honra a tu padre y a tu madre, como el Señor tu Dios te ha mandado, para que tus días sean prolongados y te vaya bien en la tierra que el Señor tu Dios te da –**

"_Logan, hijo, ven por favor._"

Bajé rápidamente y entré a la cocina, donde huelo los deliciosos pasteles que mi mamá siempre hace. "Huele delicioso, mamá."

"Gracias, hijo. Mira, hay suficiente comida para llevarle a todos los vecinos. Puedes empezar con la casa del lado. Hay un auto parqueado al lado del garaje así que debe haber gente."

Tomé una caja. "Está bien. Ya vuelvo."

"¡Oh, Logan! Diles que si quieren algo más no duden en preguntar, siempre estoy aquí para servirles."

Salí de la casa y caminé hasta la casa de al lado. Hay un lindo auto parqueado en la entrada, y una gran moto al lado del auto. Fui hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre. Un momento después la puerta se abrió y un chico rubio apareció en la puerta.

"Hola," saludé. "Mi nombre es Logan, acabo de mudarme con mis padres desde Texas… y mi mamá mandó esto."

"_Que sexy eres._"

Sé que pueden pensar que por ser muy religioso repudio a los homosexuales… pero no, porque yo por mi parte me siento atraído a los hombres y mujeres por igual. Mis mejillas se calentaron un poco y mi mirada cayó.

"Soy Kendall. Pasa si quieres, sexy."

Entré. Fuimos a la cocina y puse la caja llena de postres en el mostrador. "¿Está tu mamá?"

"No. Estoy solo," me dijo y me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé un poco de nuevo. "Mi mamá dice que si quieren algo de lo que hay aquí no duden en preguntar."

Abrió la caja, sacó un Cupcake y lo mordió. "Que delicioso."

Miré alrededor y vi que la casa es muy bonita, está limpia y bien organizada—lo hice sin que el chico, Kendall, me viera. Miré abajo y… creo que llegué en un mal momento. Kendall tiene… una erección muy prominente en su pantaloneta.

"Bien, creo que me iré," le dije.

"Te acompaño a la puerta, sexy."

Me sonrojé una vez más y salimos de la cocina. Salí de la casa—no sin antes despedirme del chico—y caminé de nuevo a mi casa. Entré y fui a la cocina. Ya habían muchas cajas llenas de postres de todo tipo. Tomé una e iba a salir de la cocina cuando escuché a mi mamá hablar.

"¿Cómo te fue en la casa de al lado?"

Me devolví a la cocina. "Bien, mamá. El chico es agradable."

"¿No estaba su madre?"

"No, estaba solo."

"Oh bien. Ve y lleva eso que tienes ahí al frente por favor."

"Está bien."

Salí de la cocina y de la casa, crucé la calle y fui hasta la puerta de en frente. Toqué el timbré y esperé a que se abriera. Un momento después dos chicos aparecieron, uno pequeño y latino, y otro alto y musculoso, los dos moreno—el segundo muy atractivo. Aww y está abrazados.

"¡Hola!" saludó el latino. "¡Mi nombre es Carlos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"L-Logan."

El alto estiró su mano derecha y tomó la caja de mis manos y la abrió un poco.

"Litos mira, tus favoritas."

El chico tomó la caja y se la llevó a la cocina. El alto me sonrió y estiró su mano de nuevo. La tomé.

"Soy James. Él es mi novio, siento si es un poco… animado."

Reí un poco. "No importa. Emm… mi mamá dice que si quieren algo más de lo que hay en esa caja no duden en decirle."

"Estoy seguro que Carlos querrá más galletas de chocolate. Y por mi parte… pues amo los Cupcakes, y vi muchos ahí así que…"

Reímos de nuevo. "James. ¿Qué hay con Kendall?"

"¿Kendall? ¿El chico rubio y ojiverde?

"Sí. ¿Qué hay con él?"

"_Pasa que es un total pervertido,_" dijo una voz llena de comida.

Los dos miramos hacia atrás y vimos a Carlos con 2 galletas en su boca y otras más en su mano derecha, en su izquierda tenía un Cupcake de chocolate con cubierta de vainilla. Se lo entregó a James.

"Pruébalo."

James le dio una mordida, luego sus ojos se abrieron. En 2 segundos ya no había Cupcake.

"De. Li. Ci. O. So. Simplemente delicioso."

Reí entre dientes. "Gracias. Mi mamá hornea y cocina desde que tengo memoria."

"Volviendo al tema del pervertido, no te acerques a él, Logan. Desde que vivo aquí él es así, no te conviene," dijo Carlos.

Miré la casa del chico rubio. Estaba pensando en mi experiencia de esta mañana cuando James me habló.

"En serio, Logan. Todos los días puede llegar con un chico nuevo a su casa, y ese mismo chico sale de allí al otro día para nunca volver. Y cuando veas que ningún chico entra a su casa puedes estar seguro de que está viendo cosas obscenas en internet."

Pensé de nuevo y recordé lo último que pasó. E-era grande…

"P-pues… cuando l-le llevé los postres… t-tenía u-una… u-una e-erección m-muy pro-om-prominente en su pantaloneta."

"Eso es asqueroso," dijo Carlos.

"_¡Logan! ¿Cuánto más te demorarás?_"

Volteé a mi casa y vi a mi mamá en la ventana de la sala. Le sonreí. "¡Ya voy, mamá!… Adiós chicos. Nos vemos después."

"Seguro. ¿A qué escuela asistirás?"

"A Stillwater Junior High School," respondí—nunca les dije a donde me mudaba, es un pueblo cerca de Minneapolis, se llama Stillwater.

Nos despedimos y corrí a mi casa. Tomé otra caja de las tantas que habían y salí de nuevo.

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"_¡Oh fuck yeah! ¡Fuck me harder, baby!_"

Oh dios, estoy a punto de venirme. Este video… ¡mierda! ¿¡Quién timbra ahora?! Tendré que bajar. Me subí la pantaloneta, mi erección un poco prominente, pero no mucho. Bajé y abrí la puerta, revelando un chico extremadamente sexy… carajo descaradamente sexy.

"Hola," saludó. "Mi nombre es Logan, acabo de mudarme con mis padres desde Texas… y mi mamá mandó esto."

"Que sexy eres," le dije.

Como verán soy gay, y soy un total pervertido. Así es, lo acepto, soy de los chicos más pervertidos que puedas conocer. Si no estoy comiendo o durmiendo, estoy teniendo sexo o viendo pornografía. Tengo 18 años, y soy así por lo menos desde hace 4 años. Oh dios, se sonrojó, que sexy.

**– Romanos 1:27: y así mismo hasta los varones dejaron el uso natural de la hembra y se encendieron violentamente en su lascivia unos para con otros, varones con varones, obrando lo que es obsceno y recibiendo en sí mismos la recompensa completa, que se les debía por su error –**

"Soy Kendall. Pasa si quieres, Sexy."

Entró. Fuimos a la cocina y puso la caja que se veía un poco repleta en el mostrador. "¿Está tu mamá?"

"No. Estoy solo," le dije y le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó un poco de nuevo. "Mi mamá dice que si quieren algo de lo que hay aquí no duden en preguntar."

Abrí la caja. Oh mierda, que mundo de postres. Saqué un Cupcake y lo mordí. ¡Mmm! ¡Que delicia! ¡Si así cocina la mamá no me imagino cómo sabrá el hijo! "Que delicioso."

Comenzó a mirar alrededor. Hice como si no supiera que estaba reparando mi casa. Me moví un poco, y mi erección se movió un poco también, para que saliera más. Lo vi mirar hacia abajo y un momento después sus ojos se abrieron un poco—jeje, ya lo vio.

"Bien, creo que me iré," dijo.

"Te acompaño a la puerta, Sexy."

Se sonrojó una vez más y salimos de la cocina. Se despidió de mí y salió de la casa, luego caminó de nuevo a su casa. Que delicioso trasero tiene, creo que ya tengo mi nueva meta para tener en la cama. Parece que el chico es virgen, y los vírgenes son _mucho_ mejores, cuando quieren por fin perderla tienen ganas pero no saben qué hacer, así que ahí estaré para guiarlo por la senda de perder la virginidad a lo grande. Entré de nuevo y subí a mi habitación para terminar con lo que empecé hace rato.

Terminé y me limpié. Escuché personas hablando fuera de mi casa. Fui hasta la ventana y miré por entre las cortinas. Vi a Sexy—mi nuevo apodo para Logan—hablando con el idiota de James Maslow y su infantil novio, el alto de vez en cuando mirando hacia mi ventana.

Debe estar hablando mal de mí. Aún no supera que le haya quitado su anterior novio. El chico estaba loco por mí, yo lo sabía, así que lo convencí de dejar a Maslow y lo traje a mi casa. Del mejor sexo de mi vida. Al día siguiente lo dejé. Soy un pervertido, no un romántico. He tenido unos dos o tres novios en los últimos 4 años, pero en este momento sólo busco sexo y placer.

Y mi próximo objetivo es Sexy.

Él es lindo, dulce, inocente, muy sexy. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos son hermosos también. Esperen… ¿é-éste chico m-me gusta más que para el sexo? Nah. Son estupideces.

Simplemente quiero tener sexo con él.

* * *

******– **Manuel 1:1: Y entonces todos se abalanzaron sobre el fic de nombre "pervertido," pues es tan maravilloso que quieren dejar un revew de inmediato **–**

******Siento si es corto, pero ya les había enviado el prevew y no había nada más qué escribir que lo que leyeron. El próximo capítulo será pronto.**

******Kelvinn90: Hope you liked it!**

******Bye.**


End file.
